Dream or Reality
by PerrythePlatypus
Summary: Cloud had let Zack die, or had he?


WARNING! This is yaoi! You don't like, then don't read!

Pairing: Clack (Cloud/Zack)

The haze lingered at the corners of his vision but Cloud felt that he had to go somewhere. He didn't know where his weak crawling was taking him but he knew he had to be there.

The mud sloshing around made it more difficult to move forward on my already unsteady limbs. My mind screamed that something was wrong, that something was missing. As I struggled physically I also struggled mentally to recall what might be happening. Memory fragments passed before my eyes but everything was in such disorder. Nothing made sense anymore. So, I abandoned thought and put forth all my strength into the instinct that I had somewhere to go.

Rounding a large boulder I could see a body still lying amongst the broken weapons and equipment. I knew I should recognize that person but the fog in my mind was still thick. I dragged my exhausted body across the blood soaked earth. It took all of my effort to move closer to that form and remain supported upright.

A name came unbidden from lips upon seeing the clear blue eyes. Those eyes…they were missing something. They seemed almost faded. Or no…they were fading.

"Z-Zack."

His uniform was in shreds from the many bullets that had penetrated the soft flesh. Bright red marred the beautiful, pale skin around one eye and coated the ground thickly. He cringed as he attempted to speak and I waited to hear that voice that would always reassure me. The voice that I thought would always be by my side.

"For the both…of us-"

That voice that was once filled with strength now held a sad note and panic rose within me. I wanted to know why this man should be sad but all I seemed to be able to do was repeat the words I had heard.

"Both…of us?"

"That's right…you're gonna…"

He had to take deep breathes between the words and I could see the strength slowly spilling out of him with the crimson liquid at his side.

"You're gonna…"

He reached his arm up slowly. The skin was bruised and covered with mud. It must have been very painful to move at all in that state but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes only saw mine as he hooked his hand behind my head and pulled it to his chest.

"Live. You'll be…my living legacy."

His breathing was becoming more labored as the gloved fingers slipped from my hair and his arm returned to earth with a small splash. My vision was now outlined in red as his blood laced its way through my bangs and coated my cheek. The cold rain did little to wash away the thick substance.

He glanced sideways at first and then the scraping of metal against the soil followed as his arm moved forward, latched onto a large sword. I should know this sword shouldn't I?

"My honor, my dreams…they're yours now."

I glanced to the leather hilt and slowly reached a hand forward to take it. I felt as if I moved too quickly this moment would break and something would be lost to me. I had to use both hands to carry the tremendous weight of the sword. When I had finally grasped it he pushed it to me, as if he wanted to make sure I kept holding it.

"I'm…you're living…legacy."

Seemingly pleased by what I had said he smiled peacefully and closed his lids upon the last of the slowly fading blue I could see. After that he did not move. Why was he so still? He only looked to be sleeping tranquilly. Why didn't he wake up?

Reality can be very cold. A scream was ripped from my throat. Nothing else seemed to exist as all the memories of this man passed before my eyes. This man. This SOLDIER. My friend. My love.

"Cloud! CLOUD!" A voice interrupted my thoughts and I opened my eyes. When had I closed them? It took a moment for me to be able to see in the dim lighting. The sun was shining through a small window, highlighting whirlwind of dust that danced around each other in intricate patterns. A look to my left revealed concerned blue eyes and as my eyes widened they caught black spikes and a first class SOLDIER uniform.

"Cloud?" That voice, it was definitely his but this couldn't be real. I had to be dreaming, that was the only explanation. I had watched this man die, he couldn't be here now. And yet my heart betrayed my mind, a small bit of hope swelling within.

"Zack?" My voice sounded foreign to my own ears but nothing mattered anymore as a familiar grin spread on that handsome face.

"That's right, Spikey." He still grinned as he ruffled my hair affectionately. I couldn't hold back any longer as I felt that touch. That touch was real, this was real. I launched myself towards him and buried my face in his strong chest as tears rolled down my face. My shoulders shook uncontrollably and I didn't care. He was alive. That's all that mattered. He was alive.

"Woah there! Calm down, you're still weak!"

"I thought that you were gone." Muscular arms wrapped around me and I could feel his ungloved hand petting me hair.

"It's okay. I'll never leave you, Cloud. Never."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

So that's the first chapter, I just finished playing crisis core and since I have the week off have been moping in bed for all of my characters that have been lost to the cold hands of plot. So through my sadness I am also bored and was inspired to write something. Hope you like it, reviews are appreciated although I know this is only first chapter but you can still comment on style and such ^^. I know I used a lot of fragments but that's just how a write :P

Preview for next chapter: Funny thing about promises. It seems like their made only to be broken.


End file.
